David (Wii Sports)
David '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Baseball, '''David is around 1100-1200 (the 4th best player), and has a team consisting of Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi and Rin. With enough practice, he can be beat. He plays in the teams of Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura. In Tennis, his skill is around 860-880 and he plays with Pierre or Rachel. In Boxing his skill is okay at about 450. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, David is the first 500 mark player with a skill level 506+. In Table Tennis, he is a Pro, at around 1170. In Basketball he is also in Pro Class, at around 1245, and has a team of Patrick and Midori. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 50th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, David is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for ' making 5 edits on "Edit category badge Miis" articles, for making 250 edits on Miis Who Love Yellow articles or for making 25 edits on Cycling Pros articles'. * His Japanese name is Deividdo. * In Baseball, he is the second best mii to be a male. And the 4th best CPU at Baseball * In Cycling, David is the 1st player to come after Midori, but in Basketball, Midori is the 1st player to come after David. '''They also both are Pros at Basketball and they both are Expert CPU Miis in Wii Party. * '''David appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * David is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * He has a few similarities with Eduardo and Theo: They have the same skin color, have the same hair color, have the same eye color, the same eyebrow color, are all Expert CPUs in Wii Party and condentially, are all pros in Cycling. Gallery DavidDACotQR.JPG|David's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-1.png|David's Badge. 57- David's Team.jpg|David's Baseball Team. David sitar.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of David. All Yellow Miis.jpg|David is the top middle right. 2018-02-07 (11).png|David in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (29).png|David in Boxing. 20180210_121402.jpg|David and his teammates Midori and Patrick in Basketball. 20180210_072200.jpg|David in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-03-02 (48).png|David about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-02 (28).png|David in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-28 (40).png|David doubling up with Pierre in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|David with Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, and Andy. 153200432006690942594.jpg|David as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of David as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1532213408246415949192.jpg IMG_0504.JPG|David playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0693.JPG|David swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (19).png|David in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (18).png 2018-09-08 (13).png 2018-09-15 (24).png 2018-09-28 (12).png Rachel, Shinta, and David in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(230).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(231).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(232).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(233).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(234).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(235).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(236).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(237).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(238).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(239).jpg|David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(240).jpg|David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(241).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(242).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(243).jpg|David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(244).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(245).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(246).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(247).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(248).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(249).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(250).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(251).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (63).png David, Theo, and Rainer participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (39).png David, Martin, and Rin participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png David, Rin, and Martin participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Gabi, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png David in Bowling.JPG 2018-12-28 (13).png David (left) wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png David wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1601.jpg IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Julie, David and Miyu participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 2515.jpg david.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Pro class beginners Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Mii Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Yellow Males Category:Wii Party Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Quadruple Badge Miis